monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle Goyle/merchandise
Rochelle Goyle was trademarked on September 22, 2011 and her first doll came out in Late March, 2012. As of January 01, 2015, her doll number totals 8 and makes up 2.35% of the entire Monster High doll collection. Other merchandise of her is not yet available. Dolls Between Classes :Rochelle wears a cross-strapped halter top with distressed black and white stripes, and a skirt adorned with a stained glass design that's made to reflect the sun in rainbow patterns. Her shoes are open toed heels made to look like stone with spiraled carvings over pink mesh socks. She also wears a black bracelet, black earrings with a fleur-de-lis shape, a black necklace, and a black spiraled tiara. Her accessories include a gray purse with a pink Fleur-de-lis design, and a Roux figurine. In addition, she also comes with a black brush, stand, and a life-sized diary. Scaris: City of Frights :Rochelle wears her hair in a large ponytail and her bangs are curled up into a side fringe. Her hair has more blue streaks than usual, and she wears a grey beret-like hat with a pink bow. She is wearing a pink dress which has black straps, a black and pink lace design on the top half of the dress, and a patchy plain pink design on the skirt area, as well as an Eiffel Tower pattern in black, black skirt edge, and black belt/separator. She wears grey striped tights and a pair of pink shoes which form an architecture-inspired, curled edge decoration (similar to her Main V4 headband). She appears to come with a brush and a stand, as well as a grey suitcase with chain-like patterns, curly thorns, and a pink fleur-de-lis buckle. She also comes with a small booklet which details her trip to Scaris. Ghoul's Night Out :Rochelle is ready for a fright to remember wearing a one shoulder dress with a ruffle over her left shoulder. The dress has a black, white, and hot pink design of curlicues and fleurs-de-lis, with the shoulder ruffle hemmed with baby pink and vinyl flounces of the same colour decorating the edge of the dress. Her shoes are baby pink open-toed heels with silver soles, with fleur-de-lis as straps and heels. Accessories include a black and white striped scarf; sequined pink arm warmers trimmed with black, covering half of her arms; a black purse with pink fleur-de-lis patterns, straps and silver fleur-de-lis buckles and two silver fleur-de-lis barrettes that clip her fringe back at both sides of her face. Her makeup consists of peach eyeshadow and coral pink lipstick. She comes with a touch screen iCoffin with pink wallpaper, perfume and nail polish bottles and a pink makeup case with three eyeshadow colors – two shades of pink and sky blue and a booklet. Dance Class :For her ballet number Rochelle wears a deep purple leotard covered in black curlicue and pink, lavender and yellow fluer-de-lis, and ornate petal patterns. She comes with a black and white striped over skirt, with a black bow at the top. Her shoes are black ballet slippers, with slate rock wedge heels, and white socks with a black bow at the top. She has her Basic black wrought iron tiara. She has baby blue eyeshadow, and lavender lipstick, while her hair is up in a bun with bangs with extended ends. Her bag is pastel pink, with curlicue patterns and diamond pockets. Make a Splash :For her beach adventure, Rochelle wears a two-tone pastel pink striped swimsuit with wrought iron detailing sewn to the front. Her swimsuit has a teal ruffled skirt with a spiralled iron pattern. She wears high-heeled teal "jelly" sandals on her feet (a recolor of her Basic shoes) and teal sunglasses with wrought iron details. She accessorizes with a translucent aqua bracelet on her right hand (also recolored from her Basic doll), and carries a translucent teal beach bag with wrought iron patterns along the base and columns forming the body with a fleur-de-lis handle. She comes with a pink towel with the same black and teal spiralled iron pattern as her swimsuit skirt. Her hair is shoulder-length and curled at the bottom, and she wears pale pink lipstick and eyeshadow. Zombie Shake :She has some cracks in her skin, hair with black and blue streaks in a messy updo, purple eyeshadow and blue lips. She wears a black fishnet dress underneath a pink plaid-like dress, a blue bracelet, a transparent bracelet and black and red heels with wings on the top. Ghoul Chat :She wears a gray dress with blue, white and pink blob like shapes, black lines over it and a fishnet on the top of the dress with black polka dots. She wears blue heels. Love in Scaris Haunted - Student Spirits Freak Du Chic Playsets Costumes Basic *'Line:' ''Costumes *'Release:' 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' Nome Notes * Rochelle's first doll was the final reveal of the four new characters. Whereas Venus McFlytrap, Robecca Steam, and Jackson Jekyll were all on display at American International Toy Fair 2012 from its start, Rochelle was represented by a cardboard cut-out silhouette of her profile art. It wasn't until the 13th that Rochelle's doll was put on display as well as part of the Freaky Fab 13 update. * The Rochelle shown at American International Toy Fair 2012 is different from the produced doll: her skin is more mottled, she wears earrings reused from Gloom Beach Ghoulia Yelps, and she lacks her hairband. Her hands also appear larger than the produced doll's. Gallery 01155548.zoom.a.jpg AITF 2012 - Rochelle unrevealed.jpg Diorama - Rochelle arrives.jpg Diorama - zombie rock and root.jpg Diorama - zombified four.jpg Diorama - mistlestone.jpg Diorama - under the tree.jpg Diorama - haunted Rochelle.jpg Diorama - Haunted ghouls.jpg MHMonday - Haunted Rochelle I.jpg Mega Bloks stockphotography - Ghouls Skullection 3 Rochelle.jpg Vinyl figure stockphotography - Candy Coated Chase Between Classes Rochelle.jpg Vinyl figure stockphotography - Between Classes Rochelle.jpg Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:2015 dolls Category:Between Classes Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Ghoul's Night Out Category:Dance Class Category:Make a Splash Category:Zombie Shake Category:Ghoul Chat Category:Love in Scaris Category:Haunted - Student Spirits Category:Freak Du Chic